Toying With Love
by Je Suis un Potterfan
Summary: Hermione and Draco are chosen for Head Boy and Girl. Dumbledore feels the need to play matchmaker with them, and slowly gets them to become closer and closer with each other. With new students, new prefects, and new roomates, will Hermione and Draco finally crack and end up with each other? And what's all this about a bet to who will confess their love first? FULL SUMMARY IN STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Toying with Love**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: HI! I haven't updated anything in a while since I ended it's like looking at a mirror, I'm working on chapter 5 of Survival but I'm not sure when it will be posted, umm and I'm stuck for ideas for Lost in Time so that's on hold for now. Anyway this is a BRAND NEW fic so I hope you like it! Also it is Dramione (as always)**

**Here is the full summary:**

**Hermione and Draco are chosen for Head Boy and Girl. Dumbledore feels the need to play matchmaker with them, and slowly gets them to become closer and closer with each other. With new students, new prefects, and new roomates, will Hermione and Draco finally crack and end up with each other? And what's all this about a bet to who will confess their love first? With galleons at stake, will the students and teachers get Draco and Hermione to finally be together?**

Chapter 1: Disbelief, Staff meetings and Hugging.

After a long holiday it was time for the students of Hogwarts to return the magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat in their usual compartment at the very back waiting for her friends.

She had waited ten minutes and was reading Hogwarts: A History when she heard the compartment door slide open and just as she looked up about to scold the boys for being late she saw Professor Dumbledore in her compartment.

"Professor!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Good Afternoon Miss Granger. Please follow me for a quick meeting." The Professor greets her.

Hermione has no clue what was happening but gets up from her spot in the compartment and allows Dumbledore to take her throughout the whole train and into the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment. Then she caught on and had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs in joy.

She followed Dumbledore into the compartment and her eyes met with her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. They glared at each other and looked away. McGonagall came in shortly after.

"Now you are both here today because McGonagall and I have chosen you both to be the Head Boy and Head Girl this year. I expect you to take charge of prefect meetings, patrol the corridors and make sure you set up patrolling times that are convenient for yourself and the students. I know usually that you two aren't exactly the greatest of friends,"

"You got that right." Draco muttered under his breath as Hermione scowled at him.

"Listen to Professor Dumbledore, Ferret."  
"Beaver"

"Spoilt Brat"

"Bookworm"  
"Death Eater"

"Mudblood"

"ENOUGH! This is exactly what we are talking about! You too need to learn to co-operate with each other, have civil conversations. You have until tomorrow morning. We will be checking on you in the morning, before breakfast so be prepared." McGonagall snapped at them. Dumbledore closed the compartment door behind him and locked it with a complicated spell, probably his own.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe The Professors would leave them there. She tried every single spell she knew for unlocking doors but none of them opened the compartment door.

"Oh great!" She groaned and slumped back down into the velvet seats of the train compartment.

"What is your problem now, Granger?" He asked

"Well let's see, Malfoy. One, I'm stuck in here with you. Two, My clothes and everything I own is in the other compartment. Three, I'm stuck here with you. Four, I don't have anything to do; talking to you isn't an option. Five, I'm stuck here with you. I decided to mention that I'm stuck here with you three times, because it is the worst thing. Oh, and we are going to be the only ones in the great hall who haven't changed. Let me send a quick owl to Harry and Ron explaining my situation. Oh and-" Hermione babbles on but is abruptly stopped my Draco.  
"Granger! SHUT UP! I have the exact same problem as you, we have an eight hour journey ahead of us and I don't want to be hearing about your stupid needs." Draco scowled at her.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, I've got a wand." She warns

"As do I" Draco returns

"Touché." Hermione says. "Oh! We have our wands."

"Nice observation, Sherlock." Draco smirks at her.

"Do you know who Sherlock is?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yep. You aren't the only one who went to a muggle school, Granger." Draco says.

Hermione blinked several times. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy; went to a muggle school. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so shocking it was funny. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Hermione was laughing for a good ten minutes. She finally contained her laughter to small giggles.  
"You, Malfoy, haha, Draco Malfoy, hahaha, Went to a, a, a Muggle, HAHAHAHAHA, A Muggle School! I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Hermione gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Laugh all you like, Granger. It's true, what you're hearing. Draco Malfoy went to Muggle School." Draco sneered at her.

Once Hermione's laughter died down she continued her sentence.

"Now, what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted." She glared straight into Malfoy's eyes. "Since we have our wands, there is no reason why we can't Accio everything we need." Hermione says.

"Wow, not the smartest witch of her age for nothing." Draco muttered underneath his breath. Hermione still heard him.

"Did you just compliment me, Malfoy?" She asked, cocking up one eyebrow.

Draco's cheeks tinted pink, which was quite an unusual sight that nobody has ever seen before.

"Wha-what? Of course not, I would never want to compliment a Mudblood like you, Granger." He snarled at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, scratched her arm, and got all the things she needed. Plus some sweets from the trolley, sending a few Galleons out the window to the Trolley lady.

Draco followed in Hermione's footsteps and got all his things, instead, he brought the whole trolley so the trolley lady will need to go back and get more.

When Hermione saw all of the sweets flying into their compartment she shook her head at Draco.

"You are so predictable, honestly." She smirked at him.

Draco shrugged and took a chocolate frog. Hermione stole a sugar quill from his pile and bit into it, savouring the sweetness of the sugar.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she shrugged holding up an innocent smile.

A few hours passed and Hermione was getting bored. She had finished two books and eaten sweets and had sent a letter to Harry and Ron telling them of her situation. She had even gotten changed into her Hogwarts uniform with a simple spell, leaving her jumper and robe off. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt, with her skirt and her thin black tights. She took off her shoes and rested her feet onto the chair.

She had fallen asleep soon later by the window, she was shivering and Draco could tell she was going to freeze to death if he didn't get something to cover her up with soon. He transfigured one of his old cloaks into a blanket and gently rested it on her.

Draco watched Hermione for a while, noticing how her chest rides up and down slowly with every breath, he noticed the small smile on her face, he noticed how calm she looked whilst asleep.

Draco shook his head, he couldn't. He couldn't be watching Hermione Granger sleeping. It was simply out of the question.

An owl tapped on the window continuously, waking Hermione up. She quickly opened the window and let the owl in, it was a reply from Harry and Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Merlin! You have to stay with Malfoy all year, remember if he does anything, you can always hex him into the middle of next week. Hope he isn't being too much of a pain. See you in the sorting ceremony._

_Harry & Ron_

She wrote a quick reply and sent the owl off again with a little treat tucked into it's beak.

"Where did this blanket come from? I don't remember putting on this blanket, I don't even remember owning this blanket." Hermione wondered aloud.

"It's mine. You were shivering and I couldn't exactly kill you off at the start of the year so I gave you the blanket." Draco told her, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Th- thank you. I didn't know you cared so much, Malfoy." Hermione said to him, fondly.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Draco smirked at her.

Soon the train came to a stop and Dumbledore came and unlocked the doors.

"I hope you had a rather pleasant time getting to know each other. Quickly, go and find a carriage." Dumbledore told them with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione and Draco rode up to Hogwarts and sat down, just in time for the sorting ceremony.

McGonagall said her usual speech, as did the sorting hat, and one by one, students were getting sorted.

Halfway through, a surprise came to Hermione as she heard the name of someone familiar.

"Kathleen Granger." McGonagall called out.

Hermione almost choked.

"Kathy?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"What, do you know her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Kathy is my little cousin. I didn't think she would become a witch." Hermione replied.

Ron just shrugged.

A short, brown haired little girl walked up the steps and stumbled a towards the sorting Hat. She looked exactly like Hermione. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"Aha! A Granger. Let's see how much you compare to your older cousin, young Kathleen. Smart brains, plenty of courage I see. Sly, a slytherin trait. You posses the traits of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. But where to put you? Where would you like to go, Kathleen?" The Sorting Hat asked her.

Hermione did a stretch, waving out in the process. Kathy caught sight of Hermione and almost did a double take.

She whispered Gryffindor to the Hat.

"Well, then, you are now a GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted. Kathleen skipped down the steps and made her way towards Hermione, hugging her in the process.

"I can't believe it, Mione! I didn't know you'd be here!" Kathy said in surprise.

"You're surprised? I'm the one who is surprised! My younger cousin is a witch? Well!" Hermione whispered back to her.

They turned back towards the sorting just in time to see a young Malfoy walk up to the hat.

Cassiopeia Malfoy was walking up confidently to the stool. Draco was smirking at her, she smirked back and sat down.

"Aha! A Malfoy! Driven to be a Slytherin, but young Cassiopeia, Slytherin is not your true path. You have plenty of Bravery, Courage, Nobility in you. You can be sly, quite smart. You are most certainly a GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced.

The whole room gasped and whispered to one another. A Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor? Cass took the long route to the Gryffindor Table and stopped by the Slytherin table quickly.

"Cass? Why were you put in Gryffindor?" Draco asked softly.

"I-I don't know, Dray. I should have been in Slytherin. My Father isn't going to be happy. He's probably going to beat me, disown me, send me to live with Muggles!" Cass replied, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Cass, don't cry. It's fine. If he disowns you, then I know somebody who might take you in. It's a long shot, but it might work out." Draco told her firmly. She nodded slightly and went to sit next to Kathy at the Gryffindor table.

Once the feast ended Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione back.

"Now, your common room is on the eighth floor. Just continue up the staircase from the seventh that you will see magically appears when you stand in front of it. Climb the staircase and the common room will be on your left. You can choose the password. Right, you two best be off. Have a good night and I will see you tomorrow." Dumbledore explained to them.

Once Draco and Hermione had gone up to their common room Dumbledore made his way to the staff room.

"Hello all. I have called this meeting to discuss our new Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore started

"Gossiping about students now, Albus?" Snape smirked at him.

"Indeed Severus. I feel the need to play the matchmaker. Now, I'd like all of you to partner Hermione and Draco up in lessons, make sure they spend all the time they can together, Severus, can you give them detentions together? Since they'd also have to live together, they should get to know each other sooner or later. Also, I know that surprisingly all for the students are going home for Christmas this year so we can arrange for them and their little cousins to stay over the Holidays. That way they can spend even more time together!" Dumbledore says

"Albus, we can't force two students to spend time together, life doesn't work that way, believe me." Snape drawled.

"Ah, but Severus, we can! Alright, now onto another matter. A Malfoy got sorted into Gryffindor, who would have thought! Cassiopeia Malfoy is a Gryffindor. I feel sorry for her when her father hears. He will certainly disown her, no child of the Malfoy's goes to Gryffindor without getting disowned." Dumbledore shook his head sadly and the staff continued to gossip about students.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were now in front of a painting of the four Founders of Hogwarts.

"Alright, what's the password?" Salazar smirked at them.

"Enoimreh dna ocard." Draco smirked back.

"Very well then." Godric said and opened the portrait so they could step in.

The walls were Red with Silver edges. The sofas were Green with Gold pillows. There were two cherry wood desks, Slytherin and Gryffindor carpets and rugs and one wall with a full bookshelf, filled with books that both Hermione and Draco owned. There was also a small kitchen and a table for two.

"Whoa!" They whispered together and each went to their rooms.

Hermione's room was all red and gold, a queen-sized bed with lovely silk sheets and a super comfortable mattress. She had another wall-sized bookshelf for all of her books and a big desk. There was a walk in wardrobe and inside was a door that led towards the bathroom. It had a bath the size of a pool with different colour taps and bubbles. There was a large sink and shower, along with a station for makeup and hair. It was all pure white.

Draco's was the same, and as he went out into the bathroom, he came face to face with Hermione.

"Granger, what are you doing in my bathroom? Go and get your own!" Draco snapped at her.

"Malfoy, this is as much my bathroom as it is yours. We're sharing." Hermione told him.

"Sharing? No, I refuse to share a bath and a shower with a Mudblood, I don't want your Muggle germs, Granger." Draco scoffed and acted as if he was swatting flies.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she ran back into her room, collapsing on the bed in tears.

Draco blinked in surprise. He didn't think his words would hurt her so much. He went into her room and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back.

"Granger, are you ok?" He asked her. He waited a few moments and with no response he tried again.

"Granger. Are you alright?" No response.

"Hermione. What did I say that made you so sad?" Draco asked her.

"You-you, you reminded me of my parents. Before the war, I took all memories of me away from them. They didn't even know I existed. After the war, I tried to get their memories back. It didn't work and they sent me away. Malfoy, I've lost my parents, I am reminded every single day by you and my scar that I am muggleborn. So thank you, for reminding me of my terrible past." She told him in between sobs.

Draco didn't know what to say. Saying sorry wouldn't help anybody right now. He hugged her, calmed her. It was hard hugging somebody who was lying down whilst standing up, so he sat down.

Still hard.

He lay down next to her, and continued to hug her, soothing her to slumber. He soon afterwards fell asleep in her bed, hugging her from behind.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand DONE! That was a really long chapter for me, it took me all day to write. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me if i should continue the story or drop it. :)) **


	2. Chapter 2

Toying with Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then Draco and Hermione would be together xD

A/N: Hi! I'm so pleased with myself right now because I am updating so soon! It's a true miracle! I'm going to try and update quite often and also just so you know some chapters I wrote (like this one) might have been written in my tablet so I'm sorry for any mistakes or spelling mistakes just tell me and I will try to fix it :) thank you! Also I'm sorry if the chaptes are quite short because I am writing them on my tablet so to me it looks really long :) Also this took me days to write, with the exception of school and eating and going to my friend's house on one night o. Apart from that most of the time I have been working on this so I hope you really love it!

Chapter 2: Surprises, Bettings and Detention

Professor Dumbledore briskly walked the many corridors of Hogwarts School to reach Draco and Hermione's common room. He was excited to wake them both up and make them have breakfast together in their own common room. Alone. He was going to make them do this for the next week so they can learn to start bonding and cooperating with each other. If he had known what position he would find them in he wouldn't have even given a thought to bonding.

When Dumbledore walked into the common room he was in shock at what he found when he went to wake up Hermione.

Draco was hugging Hermione's waist from behind and his head was gently resting on her shoulder. Hermione's hands were on top of Draco's and they were both sleeping peacefully together inside Hermione's bed. Dumbledore took a few pictures from different angles with his camera and then gently shook Hermione awake.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger you need to get up now. Miss Granger it's time to wake up." Dumbledore said gently as Hermione slowly came to her senses and both eyes popped open.

She yawned and checked the alarm clock on her table. It was 6am. She tries to sit up but realized something heavy was holding her down. She looked around her and very neat platinum blonde hair came into view. Draco had slept with her.

She slept with Draco.

Not just any Draco, but Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She forgot all about Dumbledore as she yanked Draco's arms away from her waist and slapped him hard across the face.

Draco's eyes popped open and his first thing that came into sight was messy brown hair and an angered face, both coming from Hermione Granger. He rubbed his cheek which was undoubtly going red and numb from Hermione's slap.

"Bloody hell Granger! What was that for?" Draco yelped at her in pain.

"That was for sleeping with me Malfoy. What gave you the right to be sleeping with me? In MY bed? Without MY permission? And," She was about to take the covers off of them when she realised something. " Merlin's beard! Are you clothed?" She shouted at him, covering her eyes

"What gave ME the right Granger is how you decided to become all home sick on me and I had to quite awkwardly hug you and make you feel better and I decided to lie down to hug you since you were face down into your pillow sobbing your eyes out. I'm surprised you didn't suffocate yourself. And I might be fully clothed, I might not be fully clothed. Why don't you take a look?" Draco smirked at her.

"MALFOY!" Hermione raged at him.

"Ok! Ok, jeez woman, don't disturb the birds in that nest you have going on there!" Malfoy told her.

"Answer the damn question!" She yelled

"Right, alright! I am fully clothed, Merlin, Granger do you really think I would get into a bed like that with you?" Draco told her.

Dumbledor cleared his throat loudly and the pair in bed sharply turned their heads towards them both masking surprised faces.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement as he thougtfully watched the pair argue with each other.

"Good morning. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I see you too are getting along well with each other. I suggest that you go and eat your breakfast, it's on the table ready for you. Eat it together, for the next week to learn to bond properly you must eat all meals in your common room. At any meal times if you even step foot into the Great Hall an alarm will go off sending you both flying into the wall, so I advise you not to do so. I will be checking later at Lunch, good day to you both." Dumbledore explained and left the common room, smiling to himself.

He called another staff meeting and the teachers of Hogwarts unwillingly got out of there warm beds to meet their Headmaster.

"What is it now, Albus? We had a staff meeting yesterday what could possible be wrong?" McGonagall asked him sleepily.

Dumbledore merrily smiled at them and handed out the pictures he took of Draco and Hermione whilst they were sleeping together. The teachers gasped and asked Dumbledore for all the details.

"Well it seems Miss Granger was feeling homesick and Mr Malfoy decided to comfort her and he got in her bed and they fell asleep. Anyway, do not forget the plan for today; partner them up in everything. Meeting dismissed." Dumbledore told them and left the room to go to breakfast.

Hermione had quickly gulped down her breakfast whilst glaring daggers at Draco and she left quickly to go to see Harry and Ron. She hasn't seen them at all apart from at the Sorting Ceremony. She also needed to see Kathy.

Hermione said the password to the Gryffindor Common Room and walked in. Everybody stared at her in shock. She stared back at everybody confused. Cass walked up to her.

"So are you Draco's girlfriend? Everybody saw the pictures of you and Draco in bed together!" Cass asked her with a smirk visible on her face.

"What! His- his girlfriend? Pictures in bed? Together? Oh no, this is bad, this is very very bad," Hermione spluttered out biting her lip

Cass nodded and walked over to Kathy and started to giggle with her. Harry and Ginny walked up to Hermione with shocked looks on their faces and Ron was fuming and sulking in the corner. Hermione explained to them what had happened and they believed her. Once Hermione had left Harry called Gryffindor over.

"Right. I bet twenty galleons that Hermione will confess her love first." Harry announces.

"I bet 50 galleons that Draco will confess first." Cass says.

The bettings went on and somehow the rest of the school including the teachers got involved. Dumbledore betted 45 galleons that Draco would confess as did Snape and McGonagall betted 10 galleons that Hermione would confess first, as did Ron and Ginny. Trelawny 'predicted' that Draco would win and betted 90 galleons.

By the time Hermione and Draco had reached the potions dungeons everybody was staring and whispering at them. Hermione and Draco knew exactly what they were whispering about and were trying to take no notice of it but that was quite hard to do when the whole school are staring at you and are gossiping about who knows what.

They sat down in potions, Draco next to Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione next to Harry and Ron. Snape briskly walked in with his long black robes bellowing behind him. He started the class with his usual words. Everybody mouthed the words as Snape said them since they had all learnt the exact words.

"There shall be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. I am going to make a little change today to where you sit and who you sit with. I am changing around the seats so everybody move out of the way without tripping over anything, Longbottom." Snape says and with a flick of his wand and the seating arrangement had changed to two at one desk and cauldron.

"These are the people you will be sitting next to for this year, so get used to it.

Parkinson and Potter

Zabini and Weasley

Nott and Brown

Patil (is that pavarti's last name I forgot) and Goyle

Crabbe and Thomas

Malfoy and Granger." Snape drawled and each pair groaned and went to sit next to their partners.

"Honestly, I just can't get rid of you today Malfoy. Everywhere I look you are somewhere close by. You aren't stalking me are you?" Hermione smirked at Draco and Draco shrugged in response. Hermione left to get the ingredients whilst Draco got the cauldron going.

Soon their potion looked perfect and they were just about to bottle it up and show it to Snape when Draco's cloak sleeve made a breeze when he swung his arm to reach the vial and four extra newts floated into the cauldron. Purple puffs of smoke left the cauldron. It started bubbling and was about to explode. Snape noticed and told his class to duck, as did he. The explosion shook all of the Dungeons. When Hermione lifted her head up all she saw was blue. Blue everywhere. Blue around cauldrons, blue on Hogwarts uniforms, blue on the shelves, blue on Seamus' face, for he had forgotten to duck. Draco was shocked, he felt guilty for redecorating the classroom, he knew they were in trouble now. Snape glared at the pair and they gulped, not making eye contact.

"Everybody out! Everybody except, you two," Snape shouted pointing a finger at Drsco and Hermione.

"Now you've done it." Harry whispered to them when he left the classroom.

"Head boy and Head girl, first lesson and they have already created chaos in this class. I'm not impressed by your impish ways. 50 points! From each of you. Detention tonight! Have fun polishing the 10,138 trophies by hand with no more than a can full of spray polisher and a toothbrush. You're dismissed." Snape drawled at them.

Hermione and Draco packed their bags and quickly retreated from Snape's death glare.

"Good going, Malfoy. First day of the year and we're already in detention, plus we have already gotten points deducted, most likely points we didn't even own." Hermione scolded at him before flouncing off in the other direction, towards the greenhouses.

Professor Sprout also decided to pair the two up, as did McGonagall, Hagrid and their new DADA teacher, Professor Crickly.

Soon the day ended and both Draco and Hermione had to report to the Trophy room immediately. Filch took their wands away and gave them each a spray can of polisher and a rag and ordered them to clean the trophies.

By the 1000th Trophy Hermione hand drooped down, admitting defeat. She massaged it slowly. She felt weak with exhaustion and her hand was numb. She couldn't believe Snape would make them polished all of those trophies. She started polishing with her other hand, slowly swapping from hand to hand whenever one hand started to hurt.

Draco copied her technique and soon they were wiping the trophies with one dry wipe of the rwg and setting them aside. Once they had finally finished both dropped the rag on the floor, grabbed their wands off of Filch's desk and crawled back to their common room.

"What luck it's on the eighth floor!" Hermione sighed, and Draco only nodded with agreement, too tired to speak.

Once they had finally reached the common room they couldn't help but collapse into their beds and as soon as their heads had hit the fluffy pillows, they were asleep.

This was a great way to start of the year for the two Head students of the school.

**A/N: IM DONE! Wow that took me days to write I really hope you enjoyed it, was it better or worse than the last chapter? Please answer truthfully in the review box below ↓**

**Oh also you are free to bet on who will reveal their love for the other first. I'm not sure who will since it is completely up to you to decide, so bet your amount of galleons on who will reveal their love first and I will add it up near the end of the story, that will determine on who wins. **

**You can't bet more than 100 galleons.**

**Cya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Toying with Love

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now who owns Harry Potter and who doesn't.

A/N:Hola! So I haven't updated in a little while and I'm not going to lie about too much schoolwork and blah blah blah;nI just simply couldn't be bothered! Also I couldn't think of anything to write. But anyway, here is the next chapter! This chapter will include more about Cass and Draco! Once again I'm writing this on my tablet, so sorry for any mistakes. Also keep betting! Who do you think will confess their love first?

Chapter 3: Scary Fathers, Disgraces and Decisions.

Cass walked down the corridor towards Charms with Kathy when Professor McGonagall came running down the corridor.

"Oh, Cassiopeia! Cassiopeia Malfoy! Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you. Follow me to his office." The Professor panted and started walking the opposite direction.

Cass casted a weary glance at Kathyband followed McGonagall. She knew exactly what was going on and where she was going. With shaky steps she made her way up into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Cassiopeia. Please take a seat. I have called you up because your father has requested your presence at Malfoy Manor. He said you need to be there at precisely 1 o'clock since he has matters to discuss with you. You may stay as long as you want as long as you come back before 9:00pm. Is this alright for you?" Dumbledore explained and Cass slowly nodded. She thanked the Headmaster and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

The flames in the manor erupted leaving Cass choking out the ashes. Arturus, her father, turned round from where he was standing with his beating stick in his hand.

"Cassiopeia! Care to explain to me what this is?!" He shouted at her and threw an issue of the Daily Prophet towards her.

It read:

YOUNG MALFOY GETS SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!

Cass gulped and awkwardly returned the paper to her father.

"Uh, well, at the sorting ceremony instead of Slytherin the sorting had sorted me into Gryffindor. I'm sorry, Father." Cass explained and looked down.

"You have no right to call me Father anymore. Cassiopeia Malfoy, you are banned from all Malfoy grounds. Go and pack your room up, you are a disgrace to Malfoy name. I don't care where you go, just stay away." He said quietly. Whenever Arturus is quiet you can tell that he is Livid.

Cass quietly went to her room and let the tears fall from her soft pale cheeks as she packed her things away and took one last glance at her now empty bedroom and flooed back to Hogwarts. Luckily nobody was in Dumbledore's office so she quickly ran up to the portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts and did a secret knock that only Draco knew about. It was lunch so she knew they would be inside.

*knock knock knock knock knock* she knocked and Draco opened the door and immediantly saw Cass' face and let her inside.

"Cass? Cass what happened? Why are you crying?" Dracp asked her, concerned.

"W-W-Well Father just dis-dis-disowned me and ba-banned me from all Ma-Malfoy Grounds! I-I have nowhere to go, no-no family, I don't even have anyone to a-adopt me!" She explained between sobs.

"Oh, Cass. I'm sorry. Ok, we're going to have to find you someone who will adopt you with welcoming arms. I know one person, but it's quite a long shot," He says, casting a glance towards Hermione. "Er, Granger. Would you do just about the biggest favour I could possibly ask you too? It requires a lot of responsibility. Once you turn eighteen, will you please adopt Cass for me? Ambrosius disowned her and she has nowhere to go. Could you please take care of her? I'd help as much as possible just please Granger, I'd do anything." Draco begged her.

Hermione blinked several times. She was witnessing something that shouldn't even be witnessed. Draco malfoy was begging her.

Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a Malfoy was begging a...a mudblood like her.

Hermione sighed "Oh, alright then. But only because I adopted Kathy as well, because, well, you know. But, Malfoy, you need to adopt her also. I'm not doing all of your dirty work on my own."

Draco sighed in relief, nodded and gave her the adoption papers.

"Oh, thank you so much Hermione! You're the best foster Mother ever!" Cass told her and gave a hug, surprising Hermione.

Cass, Hermione and Draco made their way to Dumbledore's office. Hermione slipped into Gryffindor Common Room to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She found them all in front of the fire, Ginny was watching a game of wizards chess being played by Harry and Ron, who was clearly winning. She walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Ginny." She acknowledged them. "Ok Mione what have you done this time?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, nothing!"_ her friends gave her a knowing look "Ok, maybe I have done something. Something quite big actually. Cass' father disowned her because she got sorted into Gryffindor and Malfoy begged for me to adopt her and looking at her sad, lonely, pleading face I honestly just couldn't resist! I might have just signed the adoption papers." Hermione explained.

Ron stomped off, furious. Harry couldn't utter a word. Ginny blinked several times.

"A MALFOY! YOU ADOPTED A BLOODY MALFOY KID! HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD YOU ADOPT HER! HONESTLY I NEVER KNEW THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE COULD POSSIBLY DO SOMETHING SO BLOODY STUPID! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT? YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH HERMIONE!" Ginny shrieked at her.

"Oh and you think I didn't think this through? I'm not stupid, Ginny, I know what I'm doing, besides you're not in charge of my life and I can adopt whoever the hell I want to. Also, thank you ever so much for shouting it out to the whole of gryffindor, now they all know. And undoubtedly the whole school will know by the end of today. Thank you, Ginny, and goodbye." Hermione snapped at her, and with that, she left the whole of gryffindor gaping after her as she slammed the fat lady into the door.

She found Draco and Cass waiting for her.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Sugar Quills." Hermione joked, and they climbed the staircase. Cass knocked on the door and went inside.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Draco and Hermione are adopting me. Will it be possible for us to stay here over the christens holidays?" Cass asked excitedly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly "I'm sure an arrangement can be made. Cassiopeia, would you and Kathleen like to move into the head boy and girl quarters? Two rooms shall be made for each of you"

Cass nodded and left to share the news with Kathy.

"I do trust that both of you take good care of Cassiopeia and Kathleen. If not then we can certainly make other arrangements." Dumbledore told them.

Draco and Hermione left quietly whilst Dumbledore called another emergency staff meeting.

The staff arrived seemingly annoyed.

"What is it now Albus!? It seems we are having a staff meeting everyday! What can possibly be so important that it can't wait until Sunday?" Snape groaned at him.

"I have good news! Cassiopeia's father disowned her and so Draco and Hermione adopted her and Kathleen, since her parents don't remember her. Cassiopeia will now be living in the head's common room, as will Kathleen. Draco and Hermione still need to eat inside however." Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling joyfully.

Once again the staff continued to gossip for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

The next day in potions Hermione and Draco's potion was one mere shade of turquoise and they were given a detention in front of the whole class.

"Right, that's it! Detention in Hogsmeade! I know just how much you both just simply adore each other so tonight you will be allowed to go on a date. I expect you both to be there at precisely 8pm. No later, no earlier. By the start of lunch I expect for you both to have decided on your restraunt and announced it to me." Snape smirked at them.

"WHAT!" Draco and Hermione yelled.

**A/N: IM DONE! This actually took me days to write so I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes i was using my tablet when I wrote this. Was this chapter better than the last? Review and tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Toying with Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognise in this story.**

_**THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHICH YOU MUST READ OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!**_

**A/N: Hi there! So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I had the whole chapter written on my tablet and then it decides to shut down before I can save the damn thing so I have to write the chapter all over again! **_**Yay! **_

**I was just reading the story when I realised that I promised you all a date and I forgot about it when writing Chapter 4 so I'm sorry about that and this is now the date!**

**I am also so happy and I thank all of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed my story so far, I cannot begin to tell you just how happy I am. I am going to answer some more guest reviews now, so if you haven't reviewed as a guest, you can skip this part:**

**Erika: Thank you! I took ages planning it out :D**

**Gonzo girl 321: Aww your welcome! I do it to every guest who reviews who I can't reply to by a private message :)) Ahaha thank you so much I really try to get the personalities spot on but sometimes things go a little awry! I'm really proud of that chapter and I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Guest: Awww haha thank you so much! I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that TwL is one of your favourite stories I'm so happy that you like it! Haha don't worry, there's a new chapter coming up right now! :D**

**Ok so thank you so much to all the guests who have reviewed for my last chapter I hope you can all probably tell how happy I am that you all like the story xD **

**Well, I'm sure you all want to start reading so on with Chapter 5! This chapter will be a little bit shorter than others because it is all about the date, but I should update another chapter today or tomorrow going on from Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Dating Draco Malfoy**

Hermione Granger paced up and down on the carpet inside her bedroom. Her hand was shaking tremendously as she gnawed at her lip anxiously waiting for Ginny to arrive. They had made up from their fight when she told Ginny about the adoptions and without telling her, Ginny could clearly see that Hermione had forgiven Malfoy from the war so she agreed to help her get ready for her date.

Ten minutes later Ginny slipped in to the bedroom but Hermione took no notice of her as she continued to pace and bite her lip.

"Hermione what's wrong with you! You should be happy that you're going on a date!" Ginny told her exasperatedly.

"It's not that I'm not happy, Ginny, because I am. I really am happy. I'm just anxious of what he'll think of me. What if Draco doesn't turn up? What if tomorrow he pretends nothing happened and he continues to tease me like the past two weeks have meant nothing to him? I can't let that happen Ginny, I can't. I don't know if he'll like what I'm wearing, what if he thinks it isn't nice enough, what if he doesn't like my hair, what if-" She was cut off of her rambling by Ginny.

"Hermione. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! It will be fine, trust me. Now, stop biting your lips before you start to draw blood, keep your hand still and stop pacing. We need to get to work if we are going to tame your hair before now its 5:00 so we only have three hours. Let's go to the dressing table in the bathroom." Ginny said, daring Hermione to disobey her.

Hermione listened to Ginny's orders and went and sat down at the dressing table as Ginny got to work. She watched a through the mirror as potion after potion was used on her hair until Ginny took out a charmed brush which, with the correct orders, tamed her hair into soft flowing curls.

Hermione noticed all the makeup Ginny was using and looked a little worried.

"Are you sure about all of this Ginny? It's quite a lot of makeup." She asked anxiously.

"I've never been this sure on any of my client's makeup, Hermione. Trust me." Ginny assured her, as she began to apply the makeup. She used Black Waterproof Mascara, red lipstick, which was then covered with a small coating of plain lip gloss to add an extra shine; she then used a foundation which brightened up her face a little, a light, baby pink eye shadow and light pink blush.

"Oh, that red lipstick looks perfect with your shade of skin, 'Mione. It really brings out your eyes." Ginny commented. Hermione smiled, still slightly unsure.

Ginny had also helped Hermione pick out a dress and they went for a stunning Red dress which was tight and hugged her figure perfectly from waist up, then from waist down the dress flowed nicely. The back of her dress goes all the way to the floor and the front ends three inches above her knee. Once Hermione had put it on she peeked out of the bathroom door to where Ginny was watching her. She smiled to tell her that it was ok to come out.

Hermione walked out and Ginny's eyes widened. She didn't say a word.

"Well? How do I look? Do you think Draco will like it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Hermione, I think Draco will love it. You look gorgeous! But I have just one more thing," Ginny rummaged in her bag momentarily. She took out a red glittery clip and pinned Hermione's hair over to her right shoulder.

"Perfect. Hermione, you really do look stunning." Ginny praised her.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Hermione asked, but she had already seen herself in the mirror and she admitted how lovely she looked.

"Positive. Ok, what's the time? We wouldn't want you to be late would we?" Ginny asked.

"It's...7:55! I'm going to be really late! Ginny I've got to run, thank you so much, I'll tell you all about the date!"Hermione yelled as she exited the common room.

Hermione started to run down the stairs, but then she realised that she shouldn't run in her heels, which she was already having trouble walking in, so she took them off and ran bare footed all the way out of Hogwarts and as soon as she was out of the Hogwarts Grounds she apparated to the restaurant where Draco was waiting outside for her.

Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of Hermione, she really did look amazing.

"Hermione! Wow; you look stunning!" Draco exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"You don't clean up too bad, yourself." Hermione smirked at him. "But, thank you. So, shall we?" Hermione asked.

"We shall." Draco responded and held out his arm for Hermione to take. Together they walked into the restaurant. As soon as the first person laid hands on the two students, they gasped. Everybody craned their necks to look at the two as they walked into the restaurant and jaws dropped as many different pairs of eyes laid on Hermione.

Draco felt a tiny bit jealous looking at all of the people watching Hermione and he pulled them away to a table quite quickly.

"So...How are you?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"Fine. I still have nightmares. I can't believe you didn't hear me shooting curses last night around my bedroom. I made a hole through the door to my closet which had to be replaced straight away! I forgot my teddy-" Hermione's hands clasped over her mouth in surprise. She was not supposed to mention Pebbles to anybody, not even Ginny or Harry or Ron, and certainly not to Draco.

"You sleep with a bear, Hermione?" Draco asked, interested.

Hermione blushed a deep red, the colour that would put a Weasley to shame.

"W-well, yes. His name is pebbles. He helps me get rid of the nightmares, as long as he's with me, I don't have any nightmares whatsoever. But, I left him behind by accident. Right now he's in The Burrow." Hermione said sadly.

Draco new the exact birthday present to get Hermione now, but he needed a little bit of help.

From no other than Ginny Weasley.

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ THE A/N**_

_**NOW**_

**A/N: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**I'VE FINISHED!**

**AND I'M UPLOADING IT IN THE SAME DAY! **

**HALELLUJAH! (I don't think that's how you spell it.)**

**Well that's all for today, but chapter 5 should be up tomorrow hopefully!**

****_**I'm going to make this chapter chapter 4 but don't get confused because I will delete the current chapter 4 and then re-upload it as Chapter 5, that way I'm on track! Because otherwise it gets a little bit too confusing for me and I'm like, wait am I writing about this or that? So don't get too confused, but just so you know, I've already uploaded chapter 5 and this is chapter 4, so when the new chapter comes, PELASE READ CHAPTER FOUR INSTEAD OF FIVE.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Toying with Love**

**Disclaimer: When I was younger I wished upon a star. I wished that one day I'd own Harry Potter.**

**It didn't come true.**

**A/N: HELLOOOOOO! So I am really glad that so many of you have reviewed. 11 reviews and I'm only on chapter 4! Thank you so much to anyone who followed, favourited or reviewed; it's very much appreciated! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I was actually really, really busy so I'm really sorry about that! Also I kept losing the whole chapter and had to start all over again! I also just realized that I haven't answered any guest reviews sooooooo:**

**Lex: Hahaha ikr**

**Dezi: Haha well I'm glad you liked it!  
Gonzo girl 321: Omg thank you so much! I'm so happy you find it funny! I'm not that great at writing humour so I wasn't sure how funny this was, but I'm a lot more reassured now so thank you so much! Awwww thank you again haha and don't worry, here's a new chapter up right now!**

**Ok so those were the guest reviews that I just answered so thank you for those, anywayyy here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! I think that this chapter hasn't been one of my best, so please tell me in the review box if it was funny or romantic or if you liked it or not. Thank you!  
Chapter 4: Prefect Meetings, Broom Cupboards and Flying Lessons.**

Saturday had finally come for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and most students were either in their common rooms or out at Hogsmeade. The corridors were quite nearly deserted, all except, one.

Hermione Granger walked briskly down the corridor towards an empty charms classroom with twenty copies of the prefect schedule.

Once all the prefects had sat down, Hermione started the speech.

"Good Afternoon, as you probably know, my name is Hermione Granger and this year I am Head Girl. Here are you schedules for this term and I expect all of you to be doing your duties and patrolling the corridors, if you cannot do your duty then swap with someone else, or tell me. If you don't do your duty for no reason three times in a row, a replacement for you will be made," Hermione says. She flicked her wand and the papers flew to their respective pupils.

"Right, are there any questions?" She asked. Four pupils raised their hands. "Yes Kayden?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Kayden asked, looking towards Draco with a smirk, smiling at Hermione.

Kayden had heard all about the betting as to who would declare the love for others and he knew that Draco was winning, his family, the Bertrudion family despised the Malfoy family so he was going to sabotage Draco's chance.

Kayden flashed a smashing smile towards Hermione. She knew he looked rather cute, pale complexion, Hazel hair and dazzling blue eyes. But she didn't know him at all.

"Well, maybe if I knew you, then yes. But I don't, so, no, for now." Hermione smiled at him. Draco was seething with Anger behind her. His eyes matched those of pure jealousy as he glared daggers towards Kayden.

The other questions were answered quickly and soon, one by one the prefects disappeared out of the doorway. Soon only Draco and Hermione were left.

"Granger, I've got a surprise for you, follow me." Draco told Hermione as he led the way to a broom cupboard close to the Quidditch pitch.

He decided that he was going to get even closer to Hermione, he wasn't letting that Bertrudion boy get to Hermione first.

"Malfoy...why are we next to a broom cupboard?" Hermione asked, weary of her answer

"We are here precisely because you, Granger, are going to learn how to fly. Today," Draco told her, handing her an old, trustworthy broom from the cupboard.

"Malfoy, no. Do you know how many Broom accidents there are every year. Over a thousand accidents happen every year on Brooms. Malfoy, I can't do this." Hermione said, her voice shaking.

"Granger, I promise you that I won't let you have an accident, just come with me," Draco assured her and they went out onto the pitch.

A few minutes later Draco was hovering above the ground looking at Hermione expectedly waiting for her to get on her broom and kick off. Instead she was glaring at the broom in fright, taking quick, heavy breaths.

"Granger, stop hyperventilating and get on the broom, we really don't have time for this today," Draco told her.

Hermione moved so she was on the broom, but she didn't kick off.

"Granger, what is your problem now? Kick off from the ground." Draco ordered her.

Hermione grew pale and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm afraid of heights." Hermione told him. She had never told anybody her phobia before so this was quite a surprise to both her and the man hovering in front of her.

"Why? What happened to make you so afraid to even hover 3 feet above the ground?" Draco asked her softly.

"It happened when I was eight..." She started and moved into her story.

_Hermione, surprisingly, isn't an only child. She had a brother, his name was Jacques, and they were twins. As we already know, her parents are dentists. Mr and Mrs Granger work in a very high Dentist on one of the highest floors. Her parents don't like paying for babysitter's for Hermione and Jacques so they usually played together on a balcony connected to the floor their parents work on._

_One day Hermione and Jacques were sitting on the balcony railing playing snap with small playing cards. One of the cards slipped from Hermione's hand and fell off of the balcony and onto a platform on the outside of the balcony so Hermione climbed onto the platform to get the card. Just as she gave it to Jacques, her foot slipped and she very nearly fell to her death._

_Jacques grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and tried to pull her up, but he couldn't He was looking around for a way to get his parents whilst not dropping Hermione. A little while later Hermione was slipping from his grip, they both screamed for help, but nobody came to help them and just as she slipped he grabbed hold of her again, and pulled her up halfway, more determinedly this time. Hermione was able to hoist herself up with the help of Jacques onto the balcony. But then she used Jacques to pull herself onto the balcony. They were both quite tall for their ages and the balcony railing was short. Jacques was taller that Hermione and as Hermione pulled him down to hoist herself up he fell over the railing._

_Not being ready to catch him, all she could do is scream as he fell to his death. Jacques screamed back at her as she cried for his death instantly. She knew she was never getting him back. Mr and Mrs Granger heard the painful screaming and crying and instantly recognised it as Hermione. Rushing out to the balcony they realised that Jacques wasn't with her. Jacques hadn't gone back inside and the only possible explanation was him falling over the balcony. Together the three of them cried their hearts out and when the patients and dentists came to see what all the racket was about they decided to let the family be since obviously something terrible had happened for them all to be crying so badly._

Hermione was in tears by the time she had finished her tale. Draco, once again, had to comfort her.

"Shhh, Hermione, I'm sorry that I asked. It's ok, well, now that I know this, you don't have to learn to fly, I'm sorry." Draco whispered, soothing her softly.

"No, I want to do it. It's about time that I conquered my fear. How hard should I push off?" Hermione sniffed.

"Well, considering you're a beginner, I think you should be pushing off quite softly." Draco told her, as he pushed off from the ground.

Hermione was gently lifted from the ground. As she followed Draco, going higher and higher, she looked down at the ground. Hermione inhaled a raspy breath as she lowered herself back down.

When Draco looked back to see how Hermione was doing he noticed that she was back on the ground with her head in her hands.

He touched back down.

"I- I just can't do it, it's too hard. I'm scared." Hermione admitted timidly.

"It's ok, Hermione. Here, I know, get on my broom with me, but hold onto me otherwise you'll fall off." Draco told her softly.

Hermione reluctantly took hold of Draco's waist as he gently lifted them up into the air. At around ten feet high, Hermione gasped and shut her eyes tightly as Draco started zooming around and doing tricks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hermione screeched at him, her eyes still firmly shut.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING, I'M FLYING! OPEN YOUR EYES, GRANGER, THE VIEW IS AMAZING!" Draco shouted at her as he slowed down.

Hermione opened one eye and looked down at how high they were. Her broom was no more than a dot on the ground. She shut them again and held on tighter to Draco's waist, burying her face into his back. Draco laughed at her but then he devised a plan.

Draco slipped his wand out and performed a spell making his broom malfunction.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Hermione shrieked at him.

"I- I don't know! It's the broom!" Draco replied.

He let go of the broom and let it swerve left to right and back and forth until it was doing loops.

"Malfoy, fix it!"

"I can't! I don't know how!"

Draco suddenly hung upside down and started screaming.

"HeRmIoNe! StEeR ThE BrOoM!" He shouted, swerving from left to right.

"I can't! I never learnt! In flying lessons I told madam hooch that I didn't want to fly and she let me off every time! Now I don't know how to do anything on a broom except sit on it." Hermione admitted glumly.

"You've seen quidditch players at the world cup do it! You've seen Potter and WEaslebee do it! JUST STEER IT, BEFORE I FALL!" Draco screamed.

She frightfully grabbed hold of the broom and swerved it to the right sharply, and zoomed down. Then Up, then she did a loop, and finally she landed, rather hardly, in the sand.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and found strikingly blue eyes staring into hers.

"Well. That was, eventful. I think that's our lesson done for today." Draco breathed out slowly.

"Yeah, also, could you kindly get off of me." She told him.

Draco muttered a sorry as he got up and retrieved his, now broken, broom.

"You broke my broom!" Hermione peeked over his shoulder and noticed a broken firebolt in his hands . Draco looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Look, I'll buy you another one. I'll buy you the fastest model yet!" Hermione assured him.

"Hermione, I'm a Malfoy. We're one of the richest families in the Wizarding World. I think I'll be able to buy my own broom, but thanks for the offer." Draco told her.

He took her hand and led her towards the black lake. Hermione silently watched as he threw his, now broken, broom into the lake.

They had both missed dinner and were quite hungry from all the flying they had done. They found a, rather romantic, dinner awaiting them as they entered the common room.

They chatted and laughed and joked with each other over dinner and everything seemed perfect.

Until they heard three sharp knocks on the door.

**A/N: DONE! Phew, that took forever for me to write, I lost all my work so many times so I'm sorry it took so long to update. If I still have any viewers after the wait, please can you either review or PM me and tell me what you think. Thank you, and, goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Toying with Love

A/N: I am so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long long time but I actually have a good reason this time, my laptop won't work and its got most of this chapter saved on it so I have to start the whole chapter all over again and I can't even properly remember what I wrote so I am really sorry about that! Anyway here is a brand new chapter so here you go! I know I sort of broke my promise so I hope this sort of makes it up to you.

Anyway here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Staff meetings, sneaking in and lesson 2

Draco scowled as Hermione quickly gabbed her wand and called out to the knocker.

"Who is it!?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Hermione! Its me, Kayden, can you open the door?" Kayden's voice called back.

Hermione discarded her wand on the table and quickly opened the door to see Kayden showing off his pearly whites with his charming smile.

"Kayden! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled back at him.

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." Hermione gave an encouraging nod to say she was listening. Kayden drew a bouquet of sparkling pale blue flowers from behind his back and held them up to her. "I was just wondering, I mean, I know you said no but it's just, I sort of want to, I wanted to ask you if, maybe, possibly" Hermione cut him off from his stuttering.

"Oh, screw it. I will go on a date with you Kayden, and thank you for the roses. They're beautiful," Hermione smiled up at him and took the flowers from his hand. "I'll just go and put these flowers in a vase, I'll be right back." Hermione said and ran off into her bedroom.

"Malfoy, I know you want Hermione and like her, but I can't let you win. People bet, you know, on who will reveal their love first. Currently you're winning, and I'm here to savatage your chances and win over two hundred galleons. I must be the one to get Hermione Granger, and you must be the one to lose her." Kayden scowled at Draco.

"Look, Bertrudion, you can try with all your might to get Hermione, but only I'm able to spend the most time with her and, quite frankly, I have a much better chance then you with Hermione, besides I know all the things that she likes people to do for her. Monday morning in the great hall get Owls to shower her with ice, ketchup, feathers and honey. All at once, she just loves the sensation. Make sure she knows they were all from you, it will increase your chances. I'm not the bad guy here, Kayden, so I'm going to help you." Malfoy lied to Kayden. One of the fewest things he knew about Hermione is that she will flip if anybody pours anything over her. So getting around a hundred owls to do just that will be the perfect end to any chances Kayden would've had with Hermione. He also knew that it would increase his chances considering its Hermione's birthday that day and after breakfast he will give her the teddy bear.

Kayden nodded his head and grinned at Draco. 'This kid is the most gulliable child I have ever seen. Its pathetic.' He thought as Hermione came back.

"So, Hermione, how about monday at eight in the room of requirements?" Kayden asked her warily.

"Of course! I'll be there!" Hermione told him as she hugged him happily. He returned the hug and Smirked behind Hermione's back to Draco. Hermione waved to him as he left and shut the portrait. Hermione squealed in happiness and glided back into her bedroom.

Sunday morning came and Draco almost sprinted to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had just the right timing as he found Ginny walking out of the portrait door.

"Weaselette! Just the person I wanted to see!" Draco exclaimed in surprise.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" The redhead sighed looking up at him.

"Well, I need your help. It's Granger's birthday tomorrow and I need your help. I need to get into your burrow, is that what its called? To get something Granger left there and misses." Draco almost pleaded to Ginny.

"Malfoy, how do I know you aren't just saying this so you can plant some bomb in my house?" Ginny argued

"Weasley I won't just, please?" The younger witch blinked and gasped in surprise. She had never heard Malfoy say please. She thought about it for a few minutes before giving Malfoy a suspicious look.

"Prove it."

Draco sighed in annoyance "Don't tell anyone this, but Hermione has a stuffed bear and she needs it to help her sleep. It gets rid of her nightmares but she doesn't want anyone to know about it. I need to get it for her because she misses it and she can't sleep properly without it. Will you help me now?"

Ginny pretended to think for moment, then she looked him right in the eye and smiled. "No!"

"What! Come on, Weasley, please!"

"Beg on your knees first." Ginny grinned

"What? No!"

"Do it, Malfoy."

Draco reluctantly bent down on both knees and put his hands in a begging position.

"Weasley, Please please please help me get into your house so I can get something for Hermione for her birthday, please please please! I beg of you!" He grovelled in front of her.

Ginny, unable to contain her laughter for much longer, shook her head and ran away leaving Draco limp on the ground. Draco screamed in frustration and sprinted down the staircase and out into the grounds.

He paused suddenly as he thought about where he was going to go. 'I can't go out of Hogwarts because of, wait! It's Sunday, which means that it's a hogsmeade day! I can apparate to this burrow.'

Satisfied with his solution, he strolled to the courtyard and took a carriage to hogsmeade. Luckily it was only 06:30 so he had plenty of time to get Hermione's toy and go to Honeydukes to get her favourite chocolates.

He was going to win Hermione over, he had too.

As soon as his Carriage halted to a stop just in front of the entrance to hogsmeade Draco apparated to a destination not far off from the burrow, from what he'd heard. Using his wand as a compass, he quickly allocated the Burrow and stared up at it in disgust. 'Wow. This family are purebloods and this is the house they can afford to live in. This, this lump? Revolting.' He thought, turning this nose up at the building (A/N: I personally love the burrow) as he went to knock on the door.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and looked at Draco sternly.

"What are you doing here?" Molly sighed.

"I've just come to get something from Granger's bed. Am I aloud in?" Malfoy looked down at the short, plump, redhead in front of him.

"What do you need? I'm not letting any Malfoy going into my daughters room and looking through any beds, thank you very much." Molly eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok look, its Grangers birthday tomorrow and I need to get her something back that she misses. Its her bear, Poppy, was it? No, pebbles, yeah, that's it. I need to get pebbles because she isn't sleeping properly without him so please, Weasl- Mrs Weasley, let me in?" Draco begged for the second time today. If his father knew about this...

Molly looked him in the eye and decided that he was telling the truth. Gritting her teeth, she moved so he could come in.

As Draco stepped in he waa quite amazed at the comforting decorations and furniture. It looked like an actual home, it looked nothing like the manor. Once he had finished Gazing he looked expectantly towards Mrs Weasley.

"Oh! Ginny's room is on the fourth floor, second door on the left." Molly told him as she went back to her knitting.

Draco carefully ascended the stairs which looked and felt as if they were about to fall underneath him. All around the walls were pictures of the Weasley clan. One picture suddenly caught his eye and it was of Hermione and Ron staring lovingly in each others eyes. Ron had his arm on Hermione's waist and she had hers over his shoulder. The picture gave him a suddenn spiteful burning in his chest as he almost punched the Ron inside.

He growled and walked on. Draco didn't know what this feeling was, but whatever it was, he didn't like it at all.

Finally he came across a room that said Ginny on it. He happily opened the door. The room was a baby pink inside with charmed butterflies. There was a pink bed in one corner and a camp bed in another. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched downwards in distaste. He guessed the room had been hers from a very young age. He slowly walked towards the smaller bed and pulled the covers back.

Nothing.

He bent down and looked under the bed.

Nothing.

'Where would a girl hide her bear?' Draco wracked his brains as he tried to think of a place. Then his eyes flickered over Hermione's pillow and he smirked as he noticed the small lump sticking out. He gently lifted her pillow as he caught a whiff of strawberry and vanilla shampoo.

Hermione's famous scent.

He left the pillow aside and picked up an old, tatty white teddy bear and he smiled to himself. He had found pebbles and now needed to get him wrapped. Satisfied, he apparated right into the wrapping shop in Hogsmeade.

A while later Draco and Hermione were on the quidditch pitch again.

"Ok, Granger, you've ridden a broom before now. Now get on this nimbus 2000 and follow me." Draco instructed, looking down at her.

More determined and sure of herself this time, Hermione sat on the broom and pushed off.

"I'm doing it! I'm flying!" She yelled going higher and faster.

Draco chuckled "I can see that. Now, let's do a few laps. After that we'll have a race."

Hermione happily raced around the pitch ten times with Draco following behind her.

"Ok, Granger. We're going from that end of the pitch, to that end. You have to turn around and then race back, doing at least two loops in the process. Ok, on the count of three! One,"

"Three!" Hermione screamed and raced past him.

"Granger!" He shouted and caught up to speed with her.

Together they raced around and Hermione was almost at the finish line until...

"HERMIONE! HELP!" Draco yelled out, Hermione turned around and noticed he was on the verge to falling to a very painful death. Hermioe looked to him, then the finish line, to him, then back to the finish line. She wondered if he was faking it or not and


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Decided that he didn't look like he was faking it.

As soon as Hermion had gotten to Dtacp she found that he was sitting upright in his broom again.

"All good things must end, Granger!" He shouted over his shoulder as he zoome past her and won the race.

Hermione was left dumbfounded on her broom in Draco's dust. She couldn't believe he just did that. She aggressively got off her broom and stomped over to Draco.

"I can't believe you just did that you git!" Hermione snapped at him slapping his arm hardly.

"Bloody hell, woman! It was just a race, calm down! There's no need for you to wake up the birds you have inside your nest you call hair!" He taunted her, rubbing where she had hit him.

"It looks like they've already woken up." Hermione smirked at him. "Avis." Hermione whispered, and ten birds suddenly flew towards Draco. His eyes went wide as he only merely dodged all ten.

Hermione smiled at him and walked off, with him sheepishly trailing behind her.

Judging by what he had just experienced, Draco knew that his second birthday gift wouldn't be wasted.

A/N: IM DONE! FINALLY! Im really sorry this chapter took so long but its here now and I hope you all like it! If you have any general feedback or bettings then please tell me through the review box!

Actually speaking of reviews I need to answer one quickly:

ctc: Arturus I think, sorry for the slight confusion. :)

Ok so that's all from me and i will see you next time! Also, if your interested please can you check out my new fanfic 9 months of hell. I should be uploading chapter two shortly, I haven't had many people look at it and I really want to know your feedback. I'd be really grateful if you checked it out thank you! Oh and be honest!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot about the staff meeting! I'm just going to reply to a few reviews quickly:

Kathleen: Wow what a coincidence! Thank you, and I'm also trying to slow things down a little bit but sometimes I can't help myself! Yes I agree, reading through it I can see that Harry should have been more angered, but at least they didn't cause any harm! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rememberme12: Thank you! I should hopefully (I'm not making any promises) Update in a few days at the most, but hopefully before then :)

Well that's it! I hope you enjoy this little chapter and I should get you Hermione's birthday soon!

Staff Meeting

At the end of the day Dumbledore called yet another staff meeting. The teachers trudged into the staff room unwilllingly and took their usual spaces.

"Hello! I have an announcement to make! Helga told The Fat Lady who told Sir Nicholas who told me yesterday that tomorrow is Miss Grangers birthday and I hear that Mister Bertrudion is going to shower Miss Granger with ice, ketchup, feathers and honey." He explained happily.

*Why that's terrible! He simply must be stopped!" McGonagall said worriedly.

"Ah, but he should not be stopped! Mister Malfoy told him to do this simce he knew she wouldnt like it and was sabotaging his date with Miss Granger! Once he does this to her he wouldn't have a chance with Miss Granger won't be able to go on his date, and then Mister Malfoy will then take Miss Granger to the heads room and he will give her his birthday present. It is quite the plan, if I do say so myself." Dumbledore smiled with a large twinkle in his eye.

Minerva squealed and hugged Snape. "We must make sure nothing goes wrong! We will make sure Hermione is having an amazing birthday and is happy until the incident. That will make it all the more affective."

"Also, we need to make sure that everything goes to plan. Once the deed is done, Minerva you will deduct points, the more angry or depressed Miss Granger gets, the more points are deducted. Severus, give a lifetime supply of detention! This should all go smoothly and we will get Mister Bertrudion away from Miss Granger for the rest of the year!" Dumbledore beamed, popping a fizzing whizbee into his mouth in delight.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: done! So this was a short chapter, it really was just going on from where I left off because I forgot to add the staff meeting in so I'm sorry about that! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any thoughts you'd like to share please don't hesitate to tell me in the review box below ↓


	9. Chapter 8

**Toying with Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and whatever characters you don't recognize**

**A/N: Hellohh! I honestly couldn't be happier right now since so many people have followed and reviewed and favourited this story and I want to thank each and every one of you who are reading this right now ?**

**I also want to reply to some reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you for your bet. It has been added to the chart of who's winning!**

**LOLbks: Thank you so so much! So do I and I love the way he's meddling with things!**

** . : Oh no! That was merely the beginning ? Thank you and I'm glad you like it!**

**NabilahAnanda: Well aren't you in luck! It took a little while but the new chapter is finally here!**

**Well, that's that! Now, without further ado, I present a very special chapter!**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 8: Hermione's birthday**

Hermione Granger bolted upright in bed. It was the 19th of September which meant it was her birthday! Hermione jumped out of the bed, beaming. Not only was it her birthday but it was also the day of her date with Kayden and she wanted to look good. She rushed to the bathroom to do her hair.

Instead of having the messy nest she called her hair everyday, Hermione straightened her hair and plaited a fishtail on either side, going round and meeting the back of her head where it fell down into a braid. She left the rest of her hair to flow in soft, bouncy curls down her back.

As soon as Hermione was ready she eagerly raced down to the Great Hall and slid down the benches into her usual spot at the Gryffindor Table. Her favourite breakfasts were perfectly laid out in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry and Ron cheered.

"Thanks guys. So, what did you get me!?" Hermione questioned, bouncing out of her seat in excitement. Of there was one thing Hermione liked more than school, it was presents.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, puzzled. "What? Do you mean like a present? Hermione, why would we ever want to do a thing like that?" Ron scoffed at her I'm disbelief.

Hermione's face immediately fell in disappointment and looked down at her waffles biting her lip. Harry and Ron were her best friends and they had never not gotten her a birthday or Christmas present.

Harry placed a perfectly wrapped present in her lap. "'Mione, we're only joking. Look, open mine!" Harry grinned at her.

Hermione's face lit up as she looked from her gift to Harry, wondering whether to open the present first or hug her best friend. She chose the present. Hermione delicately unwrapped her present so she didn't tear the beautifully wrapped paper. Her eyes brightened when she saw the original copy of the newly rewritten Hogwarts: A History. She was at loss for words at first, looking at Harry with awe.

"H-How did you get this?" She exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. Hermione knew that the book hadn't even been sent to the bookshops to be sold so how Harry got his hands on it was a mystery to her.

"Oh, just a little snooping around. If you go to the author and tell them you're Harry Potter and need the original copy they will give it to you in a heartbeat." He chuckled.

She squealed happily and jumped up to hug him. Then she looked over to Ron. "What did you get me, Ron?" She asked, smiling towards him.

"Oh, you know, nothing much. Except a years supply of your favorite sweets and a few Phoenix feathered quills!" Ron exclaimed, handing her her gifts. Hermione beamed and jumped back up to hug him as well.

Throughout her breakfast Hermione had been given cards and presents from most of the teachers and students at Hogwarts, plus an owl from her parents containing the cards and gifts her family had given her. To say Hermione was happy was an understandment. She was thrilled and was having one of her best birthdays so far.

Kayden walked into the Great Hall and almost immediately saw Hermione smiling happily at Neville. He caught her eye and winked at her, she waved him over to her. 'Ok, it's time.' Kayden thought as he sauntered towards the head girl

"Kayden! Look at all the presents I've gotten!" Hermione squealed, pointing to a big pile of books and presents on the floor next to her, and a small pile sitting in front of her breakfast.

"Wow! Happy Birthday, Hermione! And you're about to get one more!" Kayden began.

"Really! Where is it?" Hermione bubbled, getting more and more excited by the second.

"Oh, you'll need to close your eyes first," Kayden instructed. Hermione eagerly placed her hands over her eyes as she waited for her present.

Kayden whipped out his wand and muttered an enchantment. Suddenly, small balls of ice shattered down onto her, shortly followed by ketchup, honey and feathers. Hermione screamed and wiped a little bit of the mess off of her cheek.

The students and teachers gasped, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Draco smirked.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!" She shrieked, staring at him in shock and fury.

"Happy Birthday! It's your present!" Kayden beamed at her.

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, KAYDEN!? I thought you were nicer than that! What the hell made you think I would enjoy this!?" Hermione barked.

Kayden's eyes widened as he gulped nervously. He thought it would make her happy, not publicly humiliate her and anger her so much that she was close to tears. Not knowing what to say, he merely shrugged at her.

"You know that date we had planned?" Kayden nodded. "You can forget about that, you've just ruined any chances you could have had with me." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glossy with tears. "Thank you for ruining my birthday!" Hermione cried as she ran out of the great hall with the students staring from her to Kayden in shock.

Kayden gaped and cursed under his breath. He had just angered a girl on her birthday and got turned down by the same girl. This was not a good day for him.

"Mister Bertrudion! Fifty points from Slytherin for you absurd behavior." McGonagall shouted, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"One months detention. In the dark Forest. Tonight!" Snape snarled at him. Kayden looked more miserable as ever. He screwed up his face and stomped his feet on the ground, all the while muttering under his breath.

Draco smirked and sauntered out of the hall and up to his common room, where he knew Hermione would be.

"Enoimreh dna ocard." Draco said and stepped through the doorway.

He almost immediately heard the quiet sobs coming from the couch in front of the fire.

"Granger?" Draco called out.

"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione replied with another sob.

"Oh so you don't want your Birthday presents?" Draco smirked, walking to her.

Hermione looked up. "Presents? You've got me more than one?"

"Yes, now wait here." Draco ordered as he went to his room to retrieve the presents.

Hermione sat up straight and stopped crying. Draco soon returned carrying two beautifully wrapped presents, one long, rectangular present and another a small box.

Hermione quickly snatched the smaller present and took off the lid. She gasped and stared down at a white, tatty teddy bear.

Pebbles.

Hermione blinked and held up Pebbles. She couldn't believe that Draco got him from the Weasley's. She held the bear to her chest in a loving way. Then she held it up in front of her to make sure it wasn't a fake. Sure enough, the real Pebbles stared back at her with a smile on its face. Not knowing what to say, Hermione gently set her bear aside and opened the long present.

Inside the box was a brand new Firecracker, the fastest broom model there was. Her eyes went wide with glee. Since her last flying lesson with Draco she had taken quite a strong liking to Quidditch but she didn't think Draco would buy this for her!

"You got me a firecracker!? This must have cost you a fortune!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Draco smirked down at her. "Granger I think you're forgetting something. I'm rich." He deadpanned.

Draco pulled a small velvet box from his cloak and held it out to Hermione. She took it looking at him im wonder. Hermione slowly lifted the lid and gasper. Inside was a necklace, the chains made of real emerald snakes and there was a small lion charm at the bottom which moved in time with her. The lion was made out of gold with a ruby as an eye which seemed to shine and glisten in whatever lighting. Hermione's eyes glistened as she gently held up the necklace. She almost choked on her words as she looked up at him.

"Th-thank you so much Malfoy! I can't believe you would go to all this trouble just for me to have these expensive things! Can you put it on please?" Hermione spluttered out, handing him the necklace. Their fingers brushed against each other and the sparks flew, making Hermione's spine tingle and Draco's hand was left buzzing.

Draco took the chain from her hands and clasped it around Hermione's neck. She turned around and met Draco's eye. He had a small smile on his face, not a smirk, a genuine smile.

Before he knew what he was doing Draco was lead leaning in. He found Hermione doing the same, their lips met. The sparks flew through Hermione's body, as it did in Draco's. Their lips were moving in sync with each other and they locked together perfectly.

He softly deepened the kiss. Before she could stop herself, Hermione found herself moving with Draco. A few moments later they parted, both gasping for breath.

"Thank you for the presents, Draco. They're lovely." She blushed, going to her room to put her presents away.

As soon as Hermione closed her door she collapsed onto her breath, sighing, holding her necklace.

**'Okay, I just kissed Draco Malfoy. No big deal. It's not like it meant anything, right? Right?!**

Of course it meant something! You wouldn't kiss him if it didn't!

**Yes I would! Wait! No, I wouldn't. I would never. It was just all the excitement from this morning**

Mmhm. Well, you keep telling yourself that. Until you realize your possible feelings for him.

**What! I would never like that!**

Oh yeah? Tell me a description of what he looks like.

**Well, he's tall, handsome, a muscular body, probably from all the quidditch. His eyes are a dazzling Greg, but if you look really closely, you can see the hint of blue in them. His skin is soft and flawless. His hair is a beautiful, silky platinum blonde and it falls over his eyes just the right way. Oh, and he's an amazing kisser!**

Ha! So you do like him!

**What! That's absurd, of course I don't! Why would I like a prat like him? No way in hell! Now shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!**

Then Hermione realized what just happened. She had a conversation with herself about Draco Malfoy. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

At least she knew she would never like him.

A/N: Done! So that chapter focuses on Hermione, considering it was her birthday. I'm sorry I took so long to update! I'm also sorry about the kiss; I know it was a bit too soon but I just couldn't help myself! But don't worry, they won't be confessing their love anytime soon. If you have any bets please feel free to tell me so I could add it to the list of who's winning! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I went through a lot of trouble to get it as good as I could! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Oh and if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to tell me through the review box! Byee!


End file.
